My Journey Through the Pokemon League Part III
by Flameheart
Summary: I thought fleeing from Jirarudan was the right thing to do...but how could I have known that the safest place for me would have been in his warm arms?


MY JOURNEY THROUGH THE POKEMON LEAGUE-PART III  
  
FIERY AWAKENING  
  
DISCLAIMER: AGAIN MAKING NO MONEY OFF OF THIS: JUST FOR FUN PEOPLE! NONE OF THIS STUFF BELONGS TO ME.  
  
SATOSHI TAJIRI AND 4KIDS CORP ITS ALL YOURS.  
  
I ONLY OWN MY BLADE AND ME!  
  
If you want to put this story on another site, contact me at flyingfyre@hotmail.com for any Jirarudan (Lawrence III) fans out there!  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
I sighed and shook my head in relief when I reached Ecruteak City. Jirarudan's people couldn't find me here in all these people, and I snickered in derision. I went on, getting some Ultra Balls for catching other Fire type Pokemon from the mart before Entei and I moved off past the Tin Tower and into a wooded park of some kind. I walked on, seeing what looked like a secret wooded park. Looking at the guidebook, I learned that past Ecruteak to the north was where the Great Collector Jirarudan resided. I blinked in surprise as I remembered that name. Jirarudan. His name brought up images of his handsome face and his smug smile he aimed at me when he first spotted me: and the images of the two of us in each other's arms.No! I wanted nothing of the sort!  
  
Then why do you want him so badly?  
  
My conscience nagged at me.  
  
Why do you think of him all of the time? You're longing for him to hold you: admit it!  
  
I sighed again and rubbed a hand over my eyes. Entei nudged me at my side.  
  
"I know why you are so pensive: you're thinking of Jirarudan, aren't you?"  
  
He asked me.  
  
I nodded, sitting on a park bench and sighing.  
  
"I can't get him out of my head, Entei. I long for him so much that I feel like I'm going to fly to pieces with this love I have for him: the arrogant, self absorbed, handsome, sensitive son of a bitch."  
  
I began to cry: half out of anger and helplessness: and half out of need and yearning for him. Entei licked my cheek reassuringly and nudged my head.  
  
"Look, it's okay. You have a special bond with him: what is called a life bond. You two became one when you met his eyes for the first time: and I think that it would be wise if you went to him."  
  
I looked stunned and hurt.  
  
"Entei, why? How will I know if he won't use me or hurt me?"  
  
Entei nuzzled me gently and licked me again.  
  
"He won't leave you. He loves you too much to let you go: and not because of your looks. He yearns to hold you in his arms: keep you safe: for you to bear his child: to know you intimately. That's what a life bond is: pure passionate love for one another. That's why he's hunting you: he wants you!"  
  
I shivered with excitement and fear. Jirarudan was going to all this trouble just to catch me? I smiled, and then began to laugh. I wiped my eyes, smiling. Then the bushes rustled, and a white female Ninetales stepped out and snatched up my pack and ran.  
  
"Hey, come back with that!" I shouted, Entei and I running after the female Ninetales.  
  
I ran, leaping at her and tossing an Ultra Ball at her whenever Entei managed to Quick Attack her, but she was very skilled at dodging. I finally recalled Entei to let him rest and ran after her: and after she led me over a river, through seven thickets and around several boulders: I cornered her.  
  
"Now, give me back my things," I said gently, trying not to scare her.  
  
A guttural yell split the silence, and twenty men wearing Jirarudan's crest: that consisting of a snarling Ninetales: leaped from out of nowhere. The Ninetales ran off, and I snatched up my things. I drew my sword. I could change it to wings whenever I wanted to, but now I was just plain mad.  
  
"Bring it on, you jackasses," I snarled. Three of them went flying when I spin kicked them. Two more went down clutching themselves: but the other fifteen managed to overpower me. I yelled, struggling, but one of them threw my own Ultra Ball at me to try to restrain me and I was sucked inside and knew no more--  
  
Jirarudan sighed in worry and paced. His men hadn't returned yet. When his hidden cameras all over his estate had shown me in the gateway to his estate: he'd made it look like a secret wooded park; and he'd dispatched his men to capture her. His video-com buzzed and he activated it. The screen lit up with the face of his commander.  
  
"Sir, we have good news. We have finally captured her. She gave us a good chase and a good fight, but we caught her."  
  
Jirarudan felt his heart soar. She'd finally been captured? He felt like he was going to faint from sheer joy. She was here; he couldn't wait to set eyes on her again: finally she was his at long last!  
  
"Where is she? I thought she might like to hear me if you've blindfolded her."  
  
Jirarudan said, longing to at least see her lovely features and her soft lips that he knew no man had kissed.  
  
"Actually sir, she is in this Ultra Ball,"  
  
Jirarudan felt a tingle of fear run through him. "She is what?" he demanded.  
  
"Sir, if I may say so, she disabled five of my best men and became dangerous."  
  
Terror shot through him. His beautiful fire angel: trapped in a Poke Ball? No, he wasn't going to have that at all!  
  
"Release her right now and blindfold her: I don't want her inside a Poke Ball!" he shouted.  
  
He calmed down enough to explain.  
  
"I want her safe and unharmed when she is brought to me."  
  
His commander nodded. "Understood, sir," he said, then saluted and signed off.  
  
Jirarudan's heart swelled and the heady feeling he had whenever I was near flooded him with euphoria. Then he snapped to attention. He summoned his servants.  
  
"Ready a set of rooms for Janelle, the Fire Princess of Johto. Set them right next to mine: with an adjoining door to my rooms," he ordered them.  
  
They scurried off to do his bidding. Suddenly feeling giddy and nervous, he went to his own room and bathed, then he dressed in his best clothes: wanting to make a good impression.  
  
Then he sat on a chair in my bedroom in front of the fire: waiting for his lifemate to arrive.  
  
  
  
When I was released from the Poke Ball I was immediately blindfolded and restrained. I felt afraid and unhappy, and I struggled angrily against the guards.  
  
"Where are you taking me? Let me go!" I shouted.  
  
They put me in a room and shut and locked the sandalwood and ivory double doors. I yanked free of the rope restraints and ripped off the blindfold. I was a mess: my tunic was ripped and torn, my pants were stained from crushed grass and mud: my hair was flying every which way.  
  
"Damn, I need a bath and a change of clothing." I muttered.  
  
I took a look at my surroundings and gasped. The opulence of the living room I was in was amazing. Priceless relics were on display almost everywhere. The carpeting was thick and white. The couch and two high backed chairs were made of white Tauros leather lined with silver embroidery; there was a marble and gold fireplace with a fire burning merrily inside. The curtains on the windows were made of red velvet and gold silk.  
  
The bookcase filled with books and jeweled sculptures was made of mahogany, and the low table between the chairs was made of shining white gold, set with rubies and diamonds. I wandered around and was staring out the window until I heard something. I spun around to see a servant wearing soft green pants and tunic.  
  
"Pardon me, but if you would like a bath, it is ready, mistress."  
  
I was too surprised to say anything. I nodded and followed her to the bathroom. The large bathtub was the size of a small pond and made of ivory and gold. The walls were made of rose marble, and exotic trees and plants were in there to give it a forested look. It was filled with steaming hot water that smelled of roses. The servant bowed.  
  
"New clothing will be available for you when you finish," she said, and then she left with my boots.  
  
I looked at the water and shrugged. What could it hurt? I disrobed and put my clothes in a laundry chute. I stepped into the water and sighed in bliss. It was nice and hot, and I took my time cleaning up, making sure I missed nothing. When I finished, I stepped out and toweled off and found some clean clothes on a dry ledge. They consisted of a golden silk skirt, a gold silk short-sleeved tunic with red trim, soft white and silver silk slippers and a white leather belt. Clad in this new attire, I stepped out to see the servant.  
  
"If it pleases you, my master wishes to see you now. Come with me, please."  
  
I followed into the bedroom, feeling scared now. The large queen sized bed was made up of three feather mattresses, gold silk sheets were underneath, and heavy scarlet comforters that were plainly eiderdown. The pillows were soft white silk. The canopy was made of red and silver velvet. A vanity made of fine diamond and gold glimmered at me from a corner. A chest of drawers made of fine silver and ivory was in another corner, and my boots and my now clean clothes were also in the corner, clean and shining. Several lamps made of gold and silver were placed all around the room. There were two chairs in front of a roaring fire in the silver fireplace at the front of the room. One of the chairs was empty. The other turned around to reveal a man with green hair, alabaster skin, a warm, welcoming smile on his face, and his incredible indigo blue eyes that made me feel as if I had been struck by Raikou's lightning bolts.  
  
"Jirarudan!" I gasped.  
  
Oh, God he was handsome, dressed in white pants, white shirt and a long over tunic in peacock blue and gold trim. Smiling, he got up and assessed me. The smile turned into a stunned look when he saw what I was wearing.  
  
"You look absolutely beautiful," he said, his eyes dark with passion as he walked towards me.  
  
I blushed, lowering my head. "You went to all this trouble just to catch me? I am not worth your notice."  
  
He had reached my side by then and placed his hands on my shoulders, gently rubbing them. I sighed, wanting to give in. I realized that he did want me: that Entei had been right all along. Jirarudan cared about me deeply, and I loved him with all my heart. Wonderingly he ran his hand through my flaming locks.  
  
"Of course," he whispered. "I want you to be happy, and safe. I wouldn't hurt you even for the most rarest relic, Pokemon or painting in the world." He was so close to me I felt like was going to melt from his breath on the back of my neck. I shivered, and he pulled me close. "Are you cold? Come sit by the fire--"  
  
I slipped out of his arms. "I'm not cold, I--" I trailed off, not knowing how to say it to him.  
  
He tilted his head, confused and wondering what was wrong.then it hit him. His smile was like the sun as he came close and held me tightly against him as he snapped his fingers and music began to play, and we began to dance slowly, a soft waltz.  
  
Resisting his lifebond induced urges and desires no longer, he kissed the side of my neck gently, and I shuddered. I hissed when I felt his lips pressing to my neck, his tongue sliding across my shoulders and collarbone, his teeth scraping against my soft, sensitive skin gently nipping and biting. Then he spun me around slowly, and then pulled me back to him returning to the original pattern to our dance.  
  
But now I was feeling hot all over, and the gentle caress of Jirarudan's hands on the small of my back made me sigh, wanting more. I leaned forward and nestled into him, nuzzling his cheek. He was surprised and pleased, and he turned his head and kissed my cheek. Then he did something I'd never expected him to do: his clever hands began gently caressing my breasts through the soft silk of my tunic. I shuddered again and whimpered softly, waves of pleasure flowing through me and I clutched his shoulders, gasping softly for breath and shivering in delight.  
  
"Jira-Jirarudan--" I moaned, tilting my head back against his broad shoulder. He swallowed, trying to moisten his dry lips. She liked this: she wanted this: he realized.  
  
"Do you like what I'm doing to you, my little legendary princess?" he murmured, feeling the heat from my body to his, and he groaned when he felt me arch into him.  
  
"Mmm-Jirarudan---yes." I whispered, shuddering uncontrollably when he nibbled my ear gently. He chuckled, and when he spoke again, his voice was husky and warm.  
  
"Now do you understand? Now do you know why I want you so badly?" he demanded, gently nipping my neck. "Y---yes--" I said softly, lost in a slow whirlpool of fire and raw pleasure.  
  
"I love you, my blazing phoenix," he hissed passionately in my ear. I looked up at him. "And I love you, my dark dragon," I whispered.  
  
Overcome by his need and love for me: he scooped me up and took me to his bedroom. It was the same as mine except he had a king sized bed and the colors were peacock blue, forest green and dark indigo. He placed me on his bed and slipped off my tunic. He chuckled when he saw the soft indigo blue bra underneath.  
  
"Well, well, well. Who would have thought it of you?" he huskily asked, smiling with a predatory tinge.  
  
I blushed, chuckling a little. My laughter turned into moans when he smiled and unclasped my bra and tossed it aside, and then took my left breast into his mouth causing me to gasp and groan. My skin was warm, silky soft to the touch, and was sweet to the taste.  
  
Just like I imagined her to be, Jirarudan thought hazily. Now he was desperate to share all that he was with me. A primal growl deep in his throat, he suckled fiercely at me, which made me yelp. I felt him move back and I opened my eyes to see him take off his over tunic, his pants and his shirt. Eventually he was soon wearing nothing at all. I gasped and raised myself up a little when his hand gently caressed me, teasing. I soon became wet, sighs and moans erupting from my throat. Jirarudan smiled tenderly and slipped his finger inside of me causing me to moan loudly. Oh, this was one of his many dreams come true: I felt so soft and warm, like warm liquid silk and fire. A total virgin to all of this, I instinctively ground my hips against his hand: moaning his name with pleasure. Jirarudan withdrew his finger making me whimper in protest. He smiled devilishly, leaned his head down and swiftly flicked his tongue over my soft folds. I gasped and moaned, "Jiraru...", I moaned, desperately moving my hips against his face. Jirarudan slid his tongue between my nether lips and stroked my pearl with his finger. I tasted so good. Like hot spiced wine dancing on his tongue. He slid his tongue deep inside of me causing me to arch my hips and groan loudly, "Jirarudan--" I moaned as he slid his tongue over my pearl. And just then at that moment, I couldn't take it anymore. With a loud cry, my head snapped back and the avalanche crashed upon me sending my nectar into his mouth. Jirarudan smiled in ecstasy, as he lapped up every bit of my sweet nectar. My whimpers and soft cries only served to heighten his arousal. I tasted sweet, innocent, angelic and pure. He slipped the rest of the clothing off of my body and looked at me. An angel lay there before him, resplendent against the peacock blue of his eiderdown and silk quilt. Gently, he came forward and slipped into me, slowly pushing against my barrier until it broke. I cried out in pain, whimpering. Jirarudan sighed in sympathy, and was gentle with the rhythmic movements of his hips. My cries of pain turned into moans of pleasure as I met him stroke for stroke. A small cry escaped my lips as he began to move faster and faster. The temperature in the room seemed to have risen to nearly unbearable heights as we began to move faster and faster. Fire flashed in both our eyes: we soared as one: and shattered in an explosion of fire and light. Part of my pleasure muddled mind noted it was a strange sensation to feel his hot life spilling into me, but at the same time it felt so incredibly right, so good.  
  
As he gently withdrew sank to the bedspread, exhausted, I nestled into his arms and closed my eyes. He chuckled when he looked down at me.  
  
"Sleep well . . .my lovely phoenix . . ." he murmured before he pulled another blanket over the both of us and fell asleep in each others arms. 


End file.
